Manufacturers and suppliers of products use back-office computerized systems to provide support for functions in enterprise resources planning (ERP). Such functions include manufacturing, marketing, inventory control, procurement and financing.
Also available are front-office computerized systems, which provide support to product vendors and distributors. In the context of inventory management, such front-office functions include analysis of historical customer demand for products, stocking and replenishment of inventory, and providing information resources for delivery of inventory and service to consumers. In order to take advantage of such front-office software computerized systems, their users typically must store data in forms usable by the front-office computerized system, which often differ significantly from the forms usable with back-office computerized systems.
Thus, when some or all aspects of inventory are managed by both back-office and front-office computerized systems, there is a need to synchronize the inventory information in both computerized systems. Generally, in order for front-office computerized systems to communicate with back-office computerized systems that are already being used, the user must manually regenerate data from the back-office computerized systems in forms usable by the front-office computerized systems, and vice versa. Such manual regeneration has several significant disadvantages, including: (1) it is often expensive; (2) it often requires a substantial amount of time to complete; (3) it must be repeated each time data changes in either the back-office system or the front-office system; and (4) it is prone to errors.
In view of the foregoing, an automated approach for transforming data used by a back-office computerized system for use by a front-office computerized system, and vice versa, is needed.